


The future's past

by EastOfEarth



Series: The future's past au [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: English is not my native language, F/F, F/M, Gloria adores children, Gloria changed the past, Gloria is overprotective over them as well, Hop and Victor are overprotective over Gloria, I don't know their names, Just an idea of mine teehee, M/M, Multi, Rose isn't entirely bad, Sisterly relationship with Sonia and Gloria, The strange hair weirdos are the real antagonists, There will be a lot of rewrites, They're aware, just misleaded by some people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastOfEarth/pseuds/EastOfEarth
Summary: For some unknown reason, Gloria was send back in time by some weird Pokemon.At first she guessed because she had to stop Rose from awakening Eternatus.But now, it seemed like things weren't going to be all that easy.Without revealing who she really was, could Gloria stop the real villain?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Masaru | Victor, Kibana | Raihan/Yuuri | Gloria, Nezu | Piers/Yuuri | Gloria, Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose, Rurina | Nessa/ Sonia
Series: The future's past au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594366
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be divided into two parts. The future(present) and the past. Every step Gloria makes, changes the future in a good and bad way.

Gloria's pov.

What… happened? Gloria's mind was fuzzy. Everything happened so quickly. All she could remember was her caught Eternatus going out of control by some strange force. Then a flash and at last a strange Pokemon she had never seen before. It was green, with big eyes. It's body was small and it could fly. Gloria remembered its small hands moving and then a glow swallowed her in and had sent her to this place. 

Was that real or was it a dream? Who was that strange Pokemon that had sent her in an unknown place. Well, she couldn't exactly call it an unknown place. She didn't need to look twice to know that this was her hometown, the place she lived and grew in. However, something was off. It was her hometown, that was for certain, but it looked fairly new. Gloria pinched herself, making sure she wasn't dreaming. 

Okay, she wasn't dreaming. But why was she brought back here? Did she have some sort of mission or what? Sighing, Gloria shook her head. Of course not, that would be weird. Walking around her town, she noticed more things that were different. For one, the residents of this town were much younger. It was a pretty odd sight to see. 

Turning back, Gloria heard laughter, presumably from children. Curious to see what was going on, she went to Hop's house. There, on the garden, were two young children, each looking like they were around the age of ten. Gloria squealed at the sight of those two children, but held it back. Now was not the time to squeal about the children. Gloria looked at the children again. 

One had orange hair, put into pigtails. There were heart decorations all around them. The other person had a familiar indigo hair color and his hair was much shorter. Gloria immediately guessed that they were the younger versions of Sonia and Leon. The younger Sonia and Leon were playing with their Pokemon and Gloria remembered the first time she got hers. 

It wasn't that long ago, so the memory was still clear. Leon had handed them their Pokemons. Gloria chose Scorbunny, Victor had taken Groakey and Hop chose Sobble. She smiled when she remembered them fighting their first battle, with Gloria winning over Victor and Hop then beating her. Of course, Hop and Victor also battled each other(Victor won). 

Looking at the person who handed them their first Pokemon, she saw two familiar figures. It was Rose and Oleana. Oleana had a different attire, Rose on the other hand still looked the same, if you ignore the fact he looked younger. 

Anger flared inside Gloria the moment she laid eyes on the man. But it went away quickly. He was the reason why the Darkest Day had started up again, but the reasoning behind it was for a good cause. And in the end, he did turn himself in.

Everything looking newer and the people looking younger, Gloria realized she was brought back in the past. And it was at the time Leon and Sonia started out as trainers. The reason was still unclear, but Gloria had to guess it had to do with Rose. If she could stop him by force or at least convince him, Galar wouldn't be in much trouble. However, Gloria had to be careful. She needed to do things that didn't affect both Sonia and Leon in a bad way. 

But if she didn't want Rose to start his plan in the future, how would she be certain that it won't happen in the later future. The Darkest Day would come anyways. 

Gloria shook her head. Thinking should come later, what she now needed to do is to stop Rose. 

Touching the pokeball she had in her pocket, she felt the Eternatus' energy. At least her Eternatus was still here. And that was all that matters right now. She had to walk somewhere else now before she looked too suspicious. 

Gloria started to walk to her own house. Much to her surprise, it was vacant and it looked like no one had lived in it for a while. Now that she remembered it, she moved in here when she was 5. At that time, she was a whole new person. Touching the fence, Gloria smiled sadly. 

Her sad thoughts were interrupted when someone started to tug on her clothes. Looking down, she saw golden eyes stare into her brown ones. "Um… miss, why are you standing here?" he asked. "No one lives here. Are you perhaps searching for someone?" he asked. 

"Ah, no no, don't mind me," Gloria laughed nervously. She cursed herself for standing out anyways. Now bending down a bit to meet Leon eye to eye, she smiled. "And what about you? It's not good to approach a stranger out of nowhere, you might never know what kind of people they are," she warned. The younger Leon's eyes widened. 

"You looked lost, so I wanted to help," he started to explain. Gloria giggled, brushing a hair off his face. "Anyways missy, I have never seen you before, are you new here?" he asked. He looked so full of curiosity that Gloria couldn't help but smile. She stood up again. 

"I'm just a traveler. I like to go and explore new places, even places that people aren't allowed to go," she introduced. "And what's your name, young man?" she asked. 

"My name is Leon and that girl over there is Sonia! We're childhood friends!" Leon introduced. He was pulled by the ear by Sonia, who looked a bit irritated. "Ow! What's that for Sonia!" Leon yowled in pain, rubbing his ear.

"Don't go around and telling strangers my name!" Sonia yelled. "Granny told me it's not good to do that, so don't do it! I'm really sorry about him, miss. He always have his heads in the clouds," she apologized after all that. Gloria shook her head, telling Sonia it was fine. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Sonia," Gloria smiled. "And Leon, Sonia's right, you shouldn't tell people your name like that," she scolded the boy as well. Leon huffed and crossed his arms.

Both Sonia and Gloria started to laugh. Gloria saw a bigger shadow overshadowing her own and looked back. Rose was standing there behind her. "My name is Rose, nice to meet you," he greeted her. 

Gloria smiled and shook his hand. "Gloria," she said. "You're the chairman, right?" she asked. Rose raised his eyebrow and laughed. 

"I'm surprised you know about me already. And yes, I am the chairman. I have to go now, but it's nice to meet you young Gloria. I hope we'll meet again," he said and left with Oleana. 

"Oh, I'll make sure we will," Gloria muttered underneath her breath, almost scowling. 

Her scowl disappeared when she heard Leon speaking. "Anyways miss Gloria, I hope you'll like this town. Both me and Sonia are off to go to register ourselves as gym challengers!" Leon said and waved goodbye. 

"It's 'Sonia and I'! And you're going the wrong way! The stadium is this way! Also, we haven't gotten our Pokedex!" Sonia yelled and pulled Leon to the lab. "Oh, by the way, do you want to come with us? The pokelab is really amazing!" she asked Gloria. Visible disappointment reached her eyes when Gloria shook her head. 

"I'm sorry, but I still have to explore around here," she said. "I'll meet you guys somewhere, I believe," she said. Gloria watched as they walked away, leaving her alone. Gloria sighed and walked into the Slumbering Weald. Gloria searched for a place where not many people could see her, although no one should be allowed here. She could still hear the same howling as when she first came here with her best friends. Even knowing that it was either Zacian or Zamazenta, it still have her the chills.

Gloria sent out Eternatus, who cried softly. Gloria knew he tried to apologise to her, so she cupped his face in both of her arms and she bumped his head against hers softly. "I know, I know Eternatus. You didn't mean for that to happen. I forgive you," she muttered, closing her eyes. 

"For whatever reason, we were sent back in time. Whatever that strange Pokemon was, I need to find out. But first, why don't we stop Rose? Even if that meant calling you out earlier," she said. 

Eternatus cried again and nodded his head. He returned back into the pokeball. "Miss! You can't come into that place!" Gloria heard. She turned around and saw a panting Sonia and a worried Leon. "This place is forbidden, please come out," Leon said, but he didn't dare to step in. Gloria walked out as requested and apologized, acting as if she didn't know why the place was off-limit. 

+++++++

"Huh?" Leon muttered. He looked at the girl who was besides Hop. The same brown hair and brown eyes. The same clothes. 

"What?" Leon muttered, his eyes wide he looked at a familiar looking girl in front of him. She was around the same age as Victor and Hop. Brown hair, brown eyes and that grey sweater. She was smiling brightly at Hop, laughing when he started to talk enthusiastically about becoming the champion. 

"Gloria?" he called out her name and covered his mouth in shock. That was not meant be said out loud. This Gloria snapped her head towards him, looking pretty flattered. Leon had always thought it was coincidental that Hop had a friend named Gloria, but now it didn't look like it was a coincidence at all. 

They had the same name and the same look. And Leon didn't know how to feel about this. They couldn't be the same person, it wouldn't make sense if they were. The Gloria ten years ago should be an adult right now, with her own partner, and not standing right in front of him.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

PAST

  
  


Gloria's pov. 

Wyndom, that was the first place she had to go. She was waiting for the next train to arrive, which was around an hour. Sighing, Gloria hoped there won't be anything holding her back. She was sitting on one of the seats, looking at her Rotom Phone. Checking her social media, she wasn't surprised it didn't work. She didn't think that social media even bloomed much in this timeline. 

"Miss Gloria?" she heard someone ask. Looking up, she saw Sonia looking straight at her. Her eyes were full of worry and she was holding her Yamper. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You looked really bothered by something." As she said that, Sonia looked even more sad. 

"A-Ahh, it's nothing! Really nothing! Say, where's Leon?" she asked, changing the subject. Gloria couldn't tell her what she was really doing, as it would look too suspicious. 

"That stupid boy has gone off to somewhere again. He always have his head in the clouds," Sonia explained as she sighed, shaking her head. "I was wondering if you had seen him around here."

Gloria narrowed her eyes. She knew Leon was bad with directions, but he couldn't be this bad, right? Looking at Sonia's Yamper, she had an idea she wanted to try. 

"Maybe you could use your Yamper. Yampers have good sense of smell, right? Do you have something that belongs to Leon?" Gloria suggested. Sonia looked at her for a second before she opened her mouth. 

"You're right! I was so worried about Leon, I didn't realize I had Yamper in my arms. Thanks you, miss Gloria," she said. 

Gloria giggled. "Just Gloria is fine. Let's both search for him," she said and stood up. Rose could come later. For now, she should go and help Sonia. Walking besides the young girl, she looked around the town one more time. With her Rotom Phone, she snapped a few pictures. 

Sonia had already given Yamper Leon's cap, letting the Pokemon sniff it before it hops away. The way he was hopping was going towards a small cafe. Sonia opened the door, yelling at Leon the moment she saw him. Leon looked very guilty as well, apologizing and then laughing it off. Gloria couldn't help but sigh, smiling at the way the two children were conversing with one another. 

She couldn't help but remember the times she would argue with Hop, scolding him for doing something crazy. And then Victor would come and break the two up, telling them that it wasn't good to argue. Gloria's smile faded a bit. 

She missed her best friends. 

Gloria's thought were interrupted when Sonia started calling her name, telling her that they were going to leave to the station. Gloria smiled and followed them, watching the two children argue with each other. They arrived at the station and checked in. 

The three of them sat in the train, with Gloria sitting by the window next to Sonia. Leon sat opposite of her, looking out of the window in awe. It was obvious he had never gone out of his hometown before and Gloria couldn't blame him. She was the same when she started her journey. She was so excited she couldn't hold in her enjoyment and started to poke Victor to tell him what she saw. Gloria giggled as Leon began acting the same way she did. 

"Hey Gloria," Sonia started, looking at the girl. "I haven't asked you how old you are. You don't look that much older than us," she said. 

"Hmm? Then why don't you guess? If you guessed right on the first try, I will treat you to some delicious food," Gloria smirked. She watched as their eyes sparkled, both ready to take on the challenge. 

"Umm… you're 15!" Leon guessed. He looked disappointed when Gloria shook her head. 

"Are you 16?" Sonia hesitated before asking. She cheered when Gloria nodded. Sticking out her tongue at Leon, she taunted him. Leon crossed his arms, frowning at his friend. 

"Okay, Sonia won. So, what do you both want to eat when we arrive there-" Gloria was cut off by an abrupt stopping of the train, almost sending her into the table and possibly hurting her. Gloria looked at Sonia, sighing when the little girl had put her hands in between her and the table. Gloria stood up, wanting to know what happened. She was even more worried when everyone had to be escorted out from the train. 

"You guys stay here. Sonia, make sure Leon doesn't walk off. I have to talk to the conductor," Gloria said and walked off. 

"Excuse me, sir, what is going on?" Gloria asked, looking at the train. The conductor sighed. 

"There has been a problem on the trail. Apparently a mix of Pokemons had blocked the roads, refusing to get off. Right now, some polices were trying to get them off. It would take around an hour or three," he explained. 

Gloria thanked the man and returned to the two children. "There is some problem with the trails. Let's go through the Wild Area, maybe you could find some really strong Pokemons," she explained to Sonia and Leon. They both looked convinced and followed Gloria to the Wild Area. Gloria called out her Cinderace, letting it walk behind the three. 

"Ooh, what Pokemon is that?" Leon asked, pulling out his Pokedex, reading off the information shown on the device. "A Cinderace aren't they pretty rare?" he asked Gloria. 

"Yes they were, but I got one from someone I look up to," Gloria replied, giggling. "I was surprised I actually got a Pokemon from him, but I'm grateful for it," she told them. Of course, she was talking about the Leon in her time, but it wasn't like they know. 

"Are we ever going to meet him? He sounds so cool!" Sonia asked, jumping up and down. 

Gloria bent down, smiling. "You'll eventually meet him. Maybe he may be closer than what you think," she said and continued walking. Sonia and Leon were running after her, trying to get answers out of Gloria.

Gloria stopped, turning around. "The Wild Area is a very dangerous place. There are a lot of strong looking Pokemon that will chase you. The best choice is to go with me, I know the way to the stadium. _But_ if you want to go off on your own, you have to be really really careful," she explained. 

"I want to go with you," Sonia replied immediately. "The Wild Area sounds very dangerous," she said. Gloria smiled and her and nodded. She then looked at Leon, who seemed to be thinking very hard. 

"I want to be a champion! So I'll go off on my own!" he yelled and ran off into the Wild Area. Sonia shook her head, sighing. Gloria couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. 

"Of course, I will be the champion," Sonia huffed. "I bet he won't be able to find the stadium until I'm finished signing in," she chuckled. 

"I'll become champion," Gloria told Sonia, smirking when the girl looked at her in shock. The shocked expression on Sonia's face was replaced with one of excitement. 

"Then we're traveling rivals! I'll beat you!" she pointed at Gloria, who crossed her arms. 

"Then why won't we start catching new Pokemons?" Gloria suggested. "I'll race you!" she yelled, running first. Sonia yelled at her, running after her. 

  
  


+

FUTURE

  
  
  


Sonia's pov. 

"Oh?" Sonia gasped once her eyes landed on the girl that looked like Gloria. Something inside her stirred and she felt the same excitement she felt when she was younger. That girl and Gloria looked so similar, it was almost they were clones. Sonia snapped out of her shock once the Gloria look-alike started to hide herself behind Hop and another brown haired kid. 

Unlike the Gloria she knew when she was younger, this look-alike seemed much more shy and sad. Hop seemed to understand what was going on and started to console the girl, cheering her up. 

Sonia looked at Leon who had his arms crossed. The expression he was having was very serious. It was pretty rare for Leon not to smile his usual smile, he does it even when he was sad. The other guy, Victor, stared back at Leon. 

Sonia requested the guys give their phones to her, so she could put the Pokedex inside them. In her time, she didn't have a Rotom Phone. Sonia watched them leave from the door, then she approached Leon. 

"Hey, to make sure I'm not crazy. That girl looked like Gloria, right? You know, the girl that was with us, the one who came out of nowhere?" Sonia asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't the only one thinking that.

Leon shook his head. "That girl is Gloria, Sonia," he replied. "For some reason, she stayed the same age even though we aged up. Not only that, she didn't look like she remembered me…" he explained. 

"Interesting. I remembered her telling me that she got her Cinderace as a Scorbunny for someone she looked up to. Do you think she was referring to you? I bet she did, that's good for you Leon, you did have a-" Sonia stopped talking when Leon pushed her face away. 

"Don't talk about that!" Leon hissed, looking a bit embarrassed. Sonia only laughed in response, elbowing the guy. 

"Well, you have to wait until she's much older. It wouldn't look good if you confess to her now~" Sonia teased and ran away. She laughed even harder when Leon ran after her, yelling at her. 

  
  


+

PAST

  
  
Gloria's pov.

Setting up the tents as the night had let itself shown. The stars in the sky shone very brightly. Gloria was going to help Sonia set up hers, but the girl didn't want to sleep alone. And Gloria couldn't ignore her big eyes as she asked very politely. Sometimes Gloria hated herself for loving children so dearly. So with a sigh, Gloria nodded and let the girl in. Sonia was giggling the whole time. 

"What is it?" Gloria asked, smiling. Sonia turned around to face her. 

"I feel like I have a big sister! I've always wanted a little sister or a bigger one, so this feels really nice!" Sonia explained. She pulled away the small hearts in her hair and placed them down. "Can we have a small sleepover tonight? The only sleepovers I've had was with Leon and that wasn't very nice," Sonia asked. 

Gloria thought. She didn't see any reason why she shouldn't do a sleepover. Besides, it's only the two of them. So she nodded. 

Gloria turned herself around so Sonia could play with her hair. "Your hair is so soft, what shampoo did you use?" Sonia asked in awe. Her small hands were brushing Gloria's locks of hair. Then she made small braids. After she was finished, Sonia let Gloria use her mirror. The older girls was impressed with the work, smiling. 

Then she started to do Sonia's hair, making small braids and then decorating it with Sonia's heart decorations. The two girls laughed. 

After a while, Sonia started to get sleepy. She had already tucked herself in, closing her eyes and holding her Pokedoll. With a smile on her face, Sonia dozed off. 

Gloria waited until the girl was fully sleeping before going out. She saw many of the wild Pokemons also dozing off in their own habitats and threw out Eternatus. The large Pokemon had rested his body on the grass, enjoying the breeze. "Hey Eternatus, sorry that I'm so slow. We're still onto the plan, right?" she muttered, hugging the large Pokemon. 

"I will find a way back, trust me on this one, Eternatus," she muttered. Eternatus cried and was sent back into his pokeball. Gloria kissed the pokeball before placing it back. She almost screamed when someone hugged her from behind. Judging by the arms on her torso and the small hands, Gloria knew it was a child. She turned around and saw Leon with a wide expression. 

"What was that Pokemon? What's it called? Please tell me, pleaaaassee," Leon begged, jumping up and down. "I wanna battle with it, can I battle with it?" he asked. 

"You can only battle with it when you're Pokemon are above lvl 79," Gloria said. Leon huffed and pouted. 

"That takes months! Is it really that strong? What lvl was it?" he asked. 

"100," Gloria replied bluntly. 

"So it won't be smart if you go fight it. You're too underleveled," she said. "So, let's fight when you're way stronger," Gloria said and ruffled Leon's hair. 

"Promise?"

"I promise."

  
  
  
  


+

FUTURE

  
  
  


Leon's pov. 

Leon suddenly remembered a strange purple Pokemon. Then the feeling of dread hit him. He didn't know why, but remembering that Pokemon made him feel rather cold. He was still in Magnolia's lab, so it wasn't because of that. But Leon couldn't help but feel frozen the moment he remembered it. 

He ran out of the lab, right where the station was. His Charizard helped him go on the right way, so Leon arrived earlier. The three kids haven't stepped in the train yet. Leon stopped on his tracks once he saw Gloria hold onto Victor. 

Hop was pulling her away, arguing with her and Victor seemed to be done with them. Leon walked to them, stopping the argument. 

"Hey guys! It's bad to argue, you know," Leon started. "Anyways, what's happening here?" he asked. 

"Gloria claimed she was Victor's number one friend! But I've known him longer!" Hop explained. Gloria pouted at the guy, glaring at Hop. 

"Well, Victor and I have spent more time together! Our mothers are best friends! So we spent many Christmases together as well as other holidays! It's obvious I'm the number one friend!" Gloria yelled. 

"What about you both be my number ones?" Victor suggested, shaking his head. 

Hop declined and pulled Victor away to the benches, glaring at Gloria. 

"Hey, you alright?" Leon asked when he saw a frown on her face. Then, to his surprise, her face twisted into one of a smile. 

"Don't worry about me. I was just helping those two realize their feelings for one another, especially Hop," she laughed. 

Leon was shocked, then bursted out in laughter. He wasn't expecting that at all. So that whole ordeal was to make Hop jealous, which did work a bit too much. He smiled down at Gloria, who seemed much more comfortable around him. The girl smiled back and Leon's eyes widened. 

Hop and Victor walked back to the two, Hop still a bit angry but he had now cooled off. "The train should be coming soon, we're off to go. You still promised me that batlle, remember," Hop muttered. 

Gloria hugged the guy. "Of course of course! Winning over you would be so easy!" Gloria said. 

"Hey, just because you've caught so many Pokemons doesn't mean I'm going to lose! Hey, are you even listening! Glo!" Hop yelled at her, following her. 

Leon watched the two talk with his eyes narrowed. She acted exactly like _she_ did. So comfortable and lively. 

_"I promise," she said as she held up her pinky. Leon's eyes brightened up and returned the pinky. They made a pinky promise on the spot._

_"I can't wait to meet it! " he yelled, so excited._

_Her smile widened as she nodded. Her warm hand touched his head and she giggled. "Of course!"_

_Leon watched as she turned to look at the moon. Her hair was shining very brightly and she smiled at him. "Say, let's have a battle tomorrow, you and me," she said, holding out her hand._

_Leon took it, nodding._

As they went to leave, he turned around and walked out of the station. He was a literal mess right now. There was no denying, that was the same Gloria he knew from the past. Did she really stop aging and would that mean she would stop aging forever? Leon sighed, looking right in front. Sonia was standing there, waving at him. 

  
  


+

PAST

  
  


Sonia's pov. 

Sonia watched the battle between Gloria and Leon as they both used their own Charmanders. She was surprised Gloria even got one, but then again, everything about her is a mystery. 

Sonia didn't know where she came from. She didn't know anything about Gloria's families nor friends. Sometimes Gloria would have a saddened, distant look on her face whenever she was thinking about something. That look she would show on her face, Sonia didn't like it one bit. She could also see some forced smiles and forced cheerfulness as well. The young girl did grow up noticing small things like that, that was how she knew Leon was lying. 

Leon's Charmander was on the losing side, even thought Gloria's Charmander was one level below. Sonia was impressed with its speed, seeing it get more attacks than Leon's Charmander. In the end, Gloria won over Leon.

Sonia noticed how his face scrunched up, looking really defeated. He was pretty unbeatable until she came around. But that meant that Gloria was very strong. Someone so strong as her, why did she decide to travel around instead of becoming Champion?

Sonia didn't want to ask her, because Gloria looked very happy right now. She didn't want to trigger any negative emotions, because that wouldn't be right. That was what her granny told her. 

Leon faked a smile, shaking hands with Gloria. "That was really cool! How did you train your Charmander to be so fast?" he asked. 

"My Charmander loves to race a lot. So we often play races together. Another reason was to have a good relationship with your Pokemon. Because if you're willing to love your Pokemon and care for them with unconditional love, then they will do their best for you to show that they love you," Gloria explained. 

With her Charmander in her arms, she lifted it up and snuggled against it. "Remember, Pokemon battles are for the fun of it. Doing it only competitively will worsen your bond with your Pokemon if you don't choose to care for them," she warned. With a smile, she ruffled both Leon's and Sonia's hair. 

"So, let's go. Off to Motostoke!" Gloria cheered and led the two kids to the city. They followed her since they didn't know the way themselves and watched as many Pokemons walk around in their territorium, enjoying their lives. The way to the city didn't take very long and they arrived in an hour. 

Sonia walked in the stadium to sign herself in, waving goodbye to Gloria, who left to go do something on her own. 

+

FUTURE

Sonia's pov.

She waited as Leon ran up to her. "So?" she started, crossing her arms. Leon nodded at her and Sonia sighed. "As I thought. Seems like we have to find out about the truth then. Good, that means I could use this for my research," Sonia chuckled. "Maybe we could ask Nessa and Milo for help. Even Raihan and Piers if they're interested. Oh wait, but they are your-"

"I will throw you in the water," Leon cuts her off. 

"Alright, I'll stop with the jokes! Anyways, Gloria really influenced a lot of people. Gordie, Melony, me, you, Raihan, Piers, Milo , Nessa , Kabu and heck, she even helped chairman Rose and Opal with their own things. She knows so much about us, even before she was introduced to us. I feel like something is off about this whole thing," Sonia said. 

With a sad smile. "Even so, I hope that this Gloria stays. Even I have to admit, I miss her. She was such a big sister to many of us, always caring and kind. She was also very strong, strong enough to become champion, but for some reason she didn't like the idea of being champion. But that is a thought for another day, when we get more answers," she told Leon. 

"And maybe, our bonds could be mended again."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria realized maybe stopping Rose with force may not be the best idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gloria's own past will be revealed, maybe in an another story.  
> There will be a reason later why she loves children so much.

*

PAST

  
  


Gloria's pov. 

Standing alone in the street, Gloria felt lonely again. It felt odd to be alone after so long. In her time, either Hop or Victor would be with her, as they did grow up together. Sometimes Marnie or Bede would also be there. When it was the six of them together, they would always laugh and have fun battling. Even without them, she would always be accompanied by Leon, Sonia, Piers or the other adults. So now being alone felt weird. 

Gloria walked through the street, humming a song. It would be tomorrow when the gym leaders would be introduced. Gloria was curious about most of them, since they would all be people she didn't know. Maybe except for Melony, Kabu and Opal. A drop of rain fell on Gloria's head and she looked up. She was surprised to see the rain. Gloria quickly searched for shelter, sighing. 

Well, she was a bit glad it was raining. The sound of rain soothed her and she loved to listen to it. It also made her think more seriously. Right now she had a goal, a goal to stop Rose. Gloria started to think of the consequences. If Gloria stopped him now by force, the land of Galar would be a mess. Chairman Rose was the one who created the gym challenges. He was also the one who endorsed Leon and Bede. 

Bede…

If Gloria stopped Rose before he gave Bede a Pokemon, then Bede wouldn't be able to find out the real him. Then Opal needed to find another successor and Gloria wasn't sure if she wanted someone else other than Bede to take over the fairy gym. Bede was a good person, although a bit snobby and sometimes just plain mean, but she cared for him nonetheless. 

Gloria didn't want him gone. She wanted him to still be endorsed. Maybe she could change her plan into convincing Rose instead of stopping him by force. No matter what he did, he was still an influential person. Gloria also didn't want to find out what Leon would become if he found out the man he looked up to became such a monster. 

Gloria had a new plan in her head. And this plan involved Bede himself. Maybe if she gave him his first Pokemon and then tell Rose( if he was redeemed) to endorse the boy when he gets much older, then things may end up better. Or she could bring Bede to Ballonlea and show him the beautiful place, let him interact with the Pokemons and maybe even let him get adopted into a wonderful family. Maybe he would grow into someone stronger and then Opal would be the one endorsing him. Both plans could work. 

The rain started to fade away, as if it was telling her she was doing the right thing. Gloria smiled and walked through the street. She should first go to the orphanage. 

If she had remembered right, it was around the stadium. Gloria noticed Sonia smiling at her and walked to the girl. "Are you done signing?" she asked the young girl. Sonia nodded in response, laughing. 

Gloria giggled. She liked the sparkle in Sonia's eyes and encouraged the girl. 

"We're are you going Gloria?" Sonia asked as she followed the girl. Her small hand holding Gloria's as they walked a specific way.

"I heard this city has an orphanage around here. I wanted to visit there, maybe even play with some small children," Gloria explained.

"An orphanage? Do you want to adopt someone?" Sonia asked. Gloria laughed and shook her head. 

"I want to talk to one specific boy. There's this voice calling me, telling me that I should help this boy grow into a strong one," she said, animating a hard thinking pose, looking like she wanted to sent waves. 

Sonia laughed at that. "You look so weird!" she said and shook her head. "Let's go! I want to meet this person!" she said and pulled Gloria into the orphanage.

  
  
  
  
  


+

FUTURE

  
  
  


Sonia's pov. 

_ "I want to talk to one specific boy. There's this voice calling me, telling me that I should help this boy grow into a strong one," _ was what she said, using a strange pose.

Now that Sonia thought about it years later, how could she not realize it earlier? The child she was talking about was number 908. She could recognize the white hair and dead eyes. 908 also seemed to be staring at Gloria a lot, a look of familiarity in his eyes. 

The gym leaders then all came in, introducing themselves. Sonia watched how all of them looked shocked seeing Gloria. Nessa, especially, seemed to almost tremble. But the girl held it back, just as Sonia expected. What else could she expect from the girl she loves? 

No one else seemed to notice how each of the gym leaders' smile seemed to falter once seeing the girl. Even chairman Rose seemed to be forcing a smile. It was pretty obvious that Gloria affected them. 

Sonia rested her chin on her hand, watching as the challengers turned around to leave. Gloria was holding on both Hop and Victor, pulling them together till they formed a chain with their elbows. 

Her smile, it looked so genuine. So full of happiness, so full of live. It was pretty obvious she loved them both. 

Everyone left the stadium once it was all over. Sonia walked to the gym leaders along with Leon. Once they arrived there, Raihan was the first one to ask impatiently. 

"That was Gloria, right?!" he asked. He had a look of both shock and overwhelment when Leon nodded. "I can't believe it.. she's back? But she looks… so young," he said.

"Both Leon and I have been trying to find out about this as well. It's apparent that this Gloria doesn't seem to know about the events ten years ago. This Gloria looked a bit… happier than the Gloria we knew and cared about. Either way, I had a guess that she had to time travel or something like that. One of the gym challengers, with the number 908, seemed to know her. I myself met the boy ten years ago," Sonia theorized. 

"His name is Bede, he works under me," Rose said, getting into the conversation. "He told me that long ago, someone gave him a Solosis. He said that that day, everything changed. 'She was kind and smart, she wanted me to become a Pokemon trainer and told me to find my real self' was what he told me," he added.

"That's exactly what I remembered her saying! Then maybe it was time travel. But even if it was time travel, how come she is the only one who doesn't remember?" Sonia asked. 

"Maybe it has to do with that giant purple pokemon of hers. I always see her talking to it. I believe it was called Eternatus," Leon said. 

The sound of something falling on the ground followed after that. Everyone looked at chairman Rose, who had a shocked look on his face. 

"Eternatus?"

  
  
  
  


*

PAST

  
  
  


Leon's pov.

Leon was lost once again. He called out his Charmander and followed the Pokemon back to a strange place. It looked like an orphanage. He then saw two familiar figures coming out of the orphanage. His mood lit up once he realized it was Gloria and Sonia. The former was holding something in the arms while Sonia started to tell something to Gloria. 

Leon ran up to them, wanting to join in. As a champion-to-be, he needs good bonds with people. He looked at what was in Gloria's arms, and it was a wounded sleeping Pokemon. Gloria had put it down and healed it. The Pokemon stirred and Leon recognized it as a Stuffel. 

The Stuffel was very happy once it was healed and was running around like crazy. It then walked in the orphanage again, where a kid started to hug it. Leon looked at Gloria, staring intensely at her smile. 

A hand shook him out of his trance and he looked at who it was. Behind him was a guy, also a challenger like Leon. Raihan, that was his name if Leon remembered correctly. They had a small battle and it was very thrilling. "You okay mate? You've been staring at that girl for a long time," Raihan asked, pointing at Gloria. "You do seem to know her, so why not talk to her?" he smiled. Leon thought about it and nodded. They're his friends, so why shouldn't he approach them?

With Raihan by his side, they approached the two girls. Gloria greeted them very enthusiastically and introduced herself to Raihan, who greeted back with a smile. Then Sonia introduced herself. After that she pulled on Gloria's sleeve. 

"Leon and I are going to stay in a hotel, where will you be staying?" she asked. "If you want, we could ask the staff if there's one more room for you, or we could share a room together!" she said. 

Gloria smiled sadly, shaking her head. "I can't stay, I'm sorry. Thanks for your offer Sonia," she apologized, hugging Sonia. "Maybe we can meet each other again later on, I still have to treat you to something, remember? Leon, Raihan, you two could join as well," she said. 

"Huh?! But I was the one who won!" Sonia complained, stomping on the ground. Gloria then whispered something in Sonia's ear and the girl calmed down, a bright smile on her face. "Really?!" she yelled, looking really excited. Gloria nodded and giggled. 

"Hey, what did you tell her? I want to know!" Leon pouted, pulling on Gloria. "It's unfair she gets better treatment! I want attention as well!" he said. 

Something he said made Gloria tremble as she covered her mouth. She seemed to be laughing and Leon felt a bit embarrassed. He was a ten year old child, not a toddler. Leon scolded himself for acting so childish, almost apologizing, but Gloria pulled him into a hug. "As a sorry, you'll get a big hug," she told him. "And the next time we'll meet, let's battle again. I want to see you beat me," she smirked. 

She let go of the guy and walked away. "Wait!" yelled Sonia, who stopped her. "Do you have to go now? I want to know you better!" she asked, holding onto Gloria's hand. "Please?" she asked. 

Gloria sighed. "Alright, let's head to the cafe now," she said. 

They all say down as they waited for their food. Sonia was bombarding Gloria with questions about her past, the people she was close to and her life before she met them. 

"Well, I was quite a shy kid back then. I would always hide behind my two best friends, who took care of me and supported me. Believe it or not, I didn't want to talk when I was young. The doctors even told me that if I don't start talking now, I might have problems speaking in the future," Gloria told them. 

"That's horrible! And, did those two help you?" Sonia asked. 

Gloria laughed, looking at the table. "Yes, they did. And I'm grateful for that. If I hadn't met them, I wouldn't have the possibility to even go on a journey," she said. "Look at me right now! I can talk and my friends are still with me, well, not physically but you get the point. Having someone close to you, it's really important," she said. 

"That is quite a sad past, are you sure you're alright telling us this?" Leon asked, worry filling his eyes. He had heard of people with sad pasts before, but never had he met someone who was willing to tell the story without looking a bit broken. 

"How is it sad? I was only mute, that was all. Besides, like I said before, I have my dear friends with me. It's not like I'm going to die for telling this story, so you don't need to worry. And look at that, the food arrived," she ended the conversation.

Food was placed on the table and they started to dig in. Gloria seemed really happy eating the food and Leon decided to note it down. Maybe he could treat her back when he was much stronger. 

For now, he wished things stayed the same. 

  
  


*

FUTURE

Raihan's pov. 

"Say, do you guys remember the talk in the cafe?" he asked Sonia and Leon. The two looked at each other, puzzled. "The one she brought us to in Motostoke," Raihan added. 

"Oh, yes? What about it?" Sonia asked. 

Chairman Rose, who was previously in shock, shook his head. "Does this have to do something with Eternatus?" he asked. 

Raihan shook his head. "No, but we could call Gloria here and maybe even Hop and that other guy. I want to confirm something, because I feel like the story was missing some parts. Maybe we could reveal a bit about Gloria's real past and find out who she really is," he told them his plan. Rose hummed, rubbing his chin. 

"That seemed like a good plan. I believe they're still around the city," he said. Sonia grabbed her phone and called the three of them over. 

Within a few minutes, all three arrived. "Huh?! All the gym leaders are here! What's going on?" Hop asked, holding the third guy's hand. 

That third guy quickly introduced himself as Victor. Both Victor and Hop seemed a bit out of breath, meaning they ran here. The only person who didn't arrive was Gloria. Sonia informed everyone that she was in the Wild Area. 

"That's a bummer. Guess we'll ask you two then," Raihan sighed. "How was Gloria like when she was younger?" he went straight to the point. 

"What's with this all of the sudden?" Hop asked, furrowing his brows. "And how do you know her name?" he asked, almost growling. 

"Hop, you see, Gloria resembled someone we knew. We wanted to know what her past is," Leon explained. 

This time Victor was the one frowning. "Gloria grew up normally, that's all," he replied. 

"Oh? So she wasn't mute?" Raihan asked. He was grabbed by his clothes.

"How do you know that?!" Hop almost screamed. "Who told you that information!" 

"Hop! Calm down!" Victor yelled, holding the boy back. "So what if they know, Gloria's not like her past self! I'm really sorry about that, Hop and I get very overprotective over Gloria," he said. He continued, "When she was young and new to our town, she was bullied a lot for being weird and mute. Mum told me that Gloria went through something traumatic before she moved here. Although did traumatic incident didn't involve herself in it, it did involve someone she cared about. We can't tell you what it is, so I'm sorry about that."

Raihan narrowed his eyes. "So she wasn't living a normal life after all," he muttered. "Thanks for telling us. That's all we need to know," he smiled. Hop and Victor then left to go on their own journey. Raihan watched them leave before he turned around.

"Well, it really is time travel," was the first thing he said before chuckling. "The two friends she talked about was obviously them. I was a bit surprised how angry they got once I mentioned something about Gloria," he said. 

"Mum told me that Hop always wanted to be around Gloria. And even Victor's mum told me that both boys were like big brothers to her even though they're the same age," Leon added some small information into the whole thing. He smiled. "At least she has some people care for her," he smiled. 

Raihan started to scowl. "Hey, don't think I'll let you have her," he growled. Leon and him have a glaring contest. 

"Don't think you're going to get her as well. She's still a child, remember," Sonia sighed, stopping the two. 

"That's okay, we'll wait until she's much older," Raihan replied, smirking. "Once she turns 18, it's on," he challenged. Leon laughed, glaring at the guy. 

"You're going to lose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gloria has a new plan. 
> 
> And a love rival appeared :3


	4. *SPECIAL* CHRISTMAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more going the Raihan/Gloria route. 
> 
> It's a special chapter, meaning it's not entirely canon of this story.

*

PAST

  
  


Gloria's pov

"Merry Christmas!" Gloria cheered, hugging a young Sonia. Sonia giggled, hugging back. The two girls held each other for a really long time until they heard a cough from behind. Gloria looked behind to see who it was. 

It was Leon, who was standing there with a pout. "No fair! I want a hug too!" he whined, hugging Gloria from behind. "You can't have her all to yourself, Sonia!" he yelled. 

Gloria squealed on the inside. Never had she thought that Leon would be jealous of a hug. With a big smile, she hugged Leon back and ticked his side. 

"You sure love children," chairman Rose, who appeared of nowhere, said. He was with Oleana. 

"Well, of course. Children are the embodiment of innocence," Gloria replied. She let go of Leon. "And they're adorable," she added. 

Chairman Rose raised his brow. "Why do I feel like that's not the real reason?" he asked. Gloria shrugged, going back to snuggle the indigo haired boy. Soon Raihan and Piers joined in, wanting to join as well, on which Gloria was happy to accept. 

"Will you be with us next Christmas?" Sonia asked, her eyes big with hope. 

Gloria froze. "Of course! I won't leave you all alone!" she lied. She couldn't tell them the truth. After the kids all left to do their own thing, Rose approached Gloria yet again. 

He had a serious look on his face.."Gloria, we need to talk," he said. Gloria nodded and followed the chairman.

In a room where they could talk alone, Rose went straight to the question. "Who are you," he asked. "You know so much about what I was planning, not to mention you know about the Dark Ages and Eternatus," he said. With a glare, he asked again who she is.

Gloria smirked at him. "I'm someone you'll meet in the future. Yes, I know about Eternatus and the Dark Ages. And yes, the Pokemon I have in this pokeball is Eternatus," she answered. "But who I really am is something that you'll find out eventually. Maybe ten years later," she said. 

Rose narrowed his eyes, not liking the answer he was given. But he decided to let it slide after seeing that Gloria wouldn't talk any further. 

"Then, could you at least tell me why you adore children so much? It's normal for people to like children, but you seem to be really protective of them and all," Rose asked. 

"Like I said before. Children are the embodiment of innocence. They're naive, always curious and want to learn a lot. I won't tell you more than that, but I could at least tell you, that these children have something I never had," she replied. While walking past Rose, she stopped when she stood next to him.

"And that something is innocence," she said before walking away to join up with the rest. Gloria couldn't see Rose's face, but she could at least guess that he was shocked. 

"I'm back! What did I miss?" Gloria asked, clapping her hands. She noticed that Milo and Nessa had arrived. She held her arms wide, asking for a hug. Of course the two went to her and hugged her.

"You've grown so much Milo! And Nessa, you look so beautiful! Maybe you could be a model!" she complimented the two kids.

Both kids blushed from the compliments and tried to compliment back. Gloria giggled. "Now now, why won't you guys go around and play with the rest?" she asked. 

"Where are you going?" Raihan asked, holding his Trapinch in his arms. "I want to spend more time with you," he said, grabbing a fistful of Gloria's clothes. 

"Oh? No no, I just needed some air," Gloria said. "Don't worry, I'll come back to spend more time with you," she said. Raihan looked at her with his big eyes. 

"Really?" he asked. 

Gloria nodded. She went to the balcony and sighed. Christmas was always fun for her, but today she had the most fun. 

Looking up, she smiled..

_ Merry Christmas. _

  
  


*

FUTURE

Raihan's pov

"Hey Gloria, why do you like children so much?" Riahan heard Rose ask. His head snapped towards the two. There was this uneasy feeling residing inside him as he watched Gloria enthusiastically talk about children. He didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit. 

I am the one who will be with Gloria when she's older. I can't let her go, he thought angrily. Walking to the two, he pulled Gloria away. "Hey Gloria! Do you want to open presents with me?" he asked, holding her in his arms. He glared at Rose, who held up with hands and pointed to Oleana. 

The anger inside Raihan did fade away a little bit, after he realized that Rose and Oleana were actually dating. With a sigh, he took Gloria away. 

"Raihan? What's wrong?" Gloria asked. She looked as beautiful as always, even more than ten years ago. Raihan hummed. He didn't really answer, not that he wanted to anyways. This moment with Gloria was all he needed. 

Raihan felt an air of cold air hit him when Gloria was pulled away. He scowled at Leon, who glared back. Then Piers joined, making the situation worse. 

Raihan knew those two liked Gloria as well, she( well, the one of ten years ago) did help them. With a smirk he started to growl. 

If they wanted to fight for her, oh well, they're on. 

Because Raihan won't let her go this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU, Gloria's past is revealed a bit.


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should make new antagonists, ones that didn't exist in the original world just to make the story flow. Otherwise Gloria wouldn't have lots to do if she's just stopping Rose.
> 
> Btw I can't do accent, I'm sorry ;w;

PAST

The first place she headed towards was the Wild Area. Something had crossed her mind and she wanted to find one particular stone, the Wishing Stars. Wishing Stars came from Eternatus, letting the Pokemons Dynamax or even Gigantamax. Although the Wishing Stars did make battling fun, it was really dangerous for wild Pokemons to encounter them. Especially when the hair weirdos were around. Gloria sighed thinking of them. When thinking of gathering a lot of Wishing Stars, one of the places that crossed her mind when thinking of the Wishing Stars were the Galar Mines. Those places were filled with it.

In order to head to go to the Galar Mine, Gloria had to go through route 3. Gloria the place wasn't filled with people, because the Gym Challenges just started. Lots of people were going to the Grass Gym and that meant passing through the first Galar Mine. She passed many trainers, who mistook her for one of the registered challengers. Battling against them with ease, she finally made it to the Galar Mine. 

" Gloria? Why are you here?" someone asked behind her. Gloria recognized the voice, feeling her skin turn cold. Chairman Rose was behind her. This was both a good and bad thing. Good because she could convince and stall Rose's time, bad because that would mean Macro Cosmos trainers would be around the Galar Mine, searching for the Wishing Stars. 

Gloria turned around with a bright smile. "Oh, chairman Rose! It's good to see you as well! I wanted to visit the Galar Mine, if that's alright with you," she explained. She sweated when Rose raised his eyebrows, not seeming to believe her at all, but she was grateful when he didn't pry in further. The last thing she'd wanted was him asking more questions and even her goal of entering the Galar Mine. Instead, Rose smiled back. He told her he was happy she was so interested in the Galar Mine and then left with Oleana. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Gloria walked in the Galar Mine. Just as she had guessed, there were many Macro Cosmos trainers around. They also seemed to have a bag full of Wishing Stars already. Gloria threw out her Musharna, ordering it to use yawm. Musharna used yawm and the Macro Cosmos trainers fell in sleep. She quickly stole the bag of Wishing Stars and put it inside her bag. For now, she should get to route 3 and hide it. Running out of the mine, she placed the bag next to her Gossifleur and Vulpix, so they no one would bat an eye to them. She even called out her Galarian Zigzagoon. 

After this, Gloria would let them rest in the Pokedex box she had with her. 

Going back into the mine, Gloria acted really worried, shaking the members awake. She made sure she had replaced her Musharna with her Gyrandos before doing that. The trainers of Macro Cosmos were confused, as expected and seemed to panic once they saw that the bag was gone. Gloria let them search through her own bag, seeing them remain panicked once they couldn't find it. _Good_ , Gloria withheld a smirk, still acting worried. The Macro Cosmos trainers were grateful for her. 

Rose then walked to them and they apologized. His gaze landed on Gloria, who let him search through her bag as well. Seeing no bags or any Wishing Stars, he became angry and Gloria knew why. She acted as if she was some clueless traveler, dimming down the suspicion around her. Her Eternatus, who was inside his pokeball during the whole time, was crying happily. And only Gloria could hear it. She put her hand on the pokeball, petting it. Eternatus replied happily and she smiled. 

When she looked at the two, Rose was staring at her. "Oh, my Pokemon wanted some attention," she explained, which was half true. Eternatus was really needy at some times. Rose nodded, this time believing her. 

"You don't seem like a challenger, where are you from?" one of the Macro Cosmos trainers asked. 

"Oh me? I am from Kalos," Gloria lied. "I wanted to go around and collect a lot of Pokemons, so I've been traveling a lot," she continued. "Like in Alola! There were these Kahunas that are like the strongest people from each respective island. Then there were these trials we have to do, which was extremely fun. In Kalos there was so much going on, with Pokemons being able to Mega Evolve, even though I couldn't really do it myself and-" Gloria began telling them stories she heard from people she knew. It was working pretty well, as it made her look like she really traveled through these two regions..

Rose had to stop her before she babbled even more, sighing. "Alright, we get it. We can talk about this later on. I myself am pretty interested in this Mega Evolution thing," he said, eyes shining. His phone started to ring and he looked at it. "Oh, maybe when we'll meet again. I have something I needed to do," he said and left. The two trainers followed him, waving goodbye and thanking Gloria once again. Gloria waved back with a friendly, convincing smile. 

After they left, her smile disappeared and she went and retrieved the bag of Wishing Stars. She looked around in the Galar Mine, seeing that everyone had left already. She sighed and went to pick up the Wishing Stars. Gathering everything she could gather, Gloria went to route 4. Maybe she could use this time to take a small break, but that idea sounded so stupid to her now. She can't take a break, she had to stop him very early on. All she hoped for was that she wouldn't meet anyone else who could get in her way. 

Looking at the bag in her hands, Gloria never thought of _where_ she would put it. She needed to place it somewhere where no one would find it, but also somewhere where she could reach easily without any risks. The first thought she had was to use her water bike and place it somewhere secret, but where would that be? 

Gloria looked inside her memory, closing her eyes tightly. 

_"Huh?! Wait, why me?! I mean, I don't mind doing this, but why not Victor, he's the champion," Gloria protested against the task she was given. She had to explore this weird cave thingy that was in the far far west, even further than the Galar Mines. Gloria knew of the place before, she also knew that it was too dark for anyone to look through it or even go through it._

_"Well, he got the title because you stepped down, don't you remember that, ex-champion Gloria. You won over Lee with ease but stepped down later on. Victor is busy with his own things, I don't want to bother him," Hop explained, sorting the papers. "Besides, you like adventure, do what's the problem here?" he smirked._

_"My problem is that you just push all this on me even though I have my own plans!" Gloria argued, pouting hard. "I know you don't want to spend a day without cuddling your boyfriend, but at least think about me!"_

_"That's not-! And what plans do you have? I bet your plan was to sleep in the Wild Area again," Hop talked back. The two had a glaring contest, but after a few minutes they started to laugh. "Alright, but could you please check it for me? I know you're interested as well," he said._

_Gloria sighed. "Fine," she grumbled and left the lab, a smile appearing on her face._

  
  


The strange cave she checked could be a place she could put all the Wishing Stars in. Gloria remembered that it was really vacant. A lot of Pokemons were scared to go in because it was so dark. Even Dittos couldn't live inside it because they would only bump into small rocks. 

If there were Zubats around, they would love the place a lot, but they didn't live in Galar. Gloria called her Corviknight, flying to the cave. She placed the bag of Wishing Stars inside, behind a big rock and returned to route 4. 

Now she needed to do the same for Galar Mine 2. 

  
  


Sonia's pov. 

Sonia walked around in the Wild Area, scared and alone. She had just won her Grass Badge, but now she had to go to the next gym, the Water Gym. It wasn't open yet, so she needed to wait. 

It was really scary to be alone in the Wild Area. Gloria had to go somewhere else, so she couldn't be with them. Sonia shrieked when she heard the rustling of bushes, frozen in place. She really wanted Gloria to be with her right now. 

She looked around for any other challengers, to ask them if she could join them. Searching for a long time, Sonia was glad she saw one of the challengers. It was a young girl named Nessa. They instantly bonded and became friends. And much to Sonia's relief, she agreed they travel together. 

"I thought that older girl was with you," Nessa said, looking around. "But she isn't here," she pointed out. 

"She had something she needed to do," Sonia explained. "I don't think she's that far away, I hope. I do want to travel with her, she's really kind and caring," she said with a smile. Nessa smiled back. 

"She does look like an older sister. I've seen the two of you interact. I hope I could meet her as well," Nessa laughed. Sonia giggled at that. 

"You'll like her a lot."

  
  


*

FUTURE

  
  


Rose's pov. 

"She stole the Wishing Stars, she definitely stole the Wishing Stars," Rose said out of nowhere, groaning in his hand once he realized how blatantly obvious it was. She was the only one in the Galar Mine that wasn't a staff member nor a challenger. And in Galar there were Pokemons that have the ability to let people sleep. 

Rose realized how incredibly stupid he was not prying in further. If that Gloria was indeed form the future, she would obviously have a lot of Pokemons. Oleana calmed the man by patting his back, not saying anything. Rose was grateful for that. 

"This whole thing is a mess. Our memories are all being replaced by her. Just why did she travel back in time? What was her goal?" he asked. He could wait and find out later on, but something more important crossed his mind.

"Wait, if she's from the future and native to Galar, how did she know about Mega Evolutions and Z-moves?" 

  
  


*

PAST

Gloria's pov

Gloria quickly finished with Galar Mine 2 since Rose wasn't there. She had also placed the Wishing Stars in the cave. After checking that off her list, Gloria started to think. 

Many gyms were still closed, so she couldn't go around and watch matches, not that she had to time to anyways. But right now she didn't know what to do. There wasn't much to do in the past, Gloria realized. The only thing she could do in the past is to support or stop people. 

Maybe she could walk back and meet with the others again. It was getting dark, so it was probably the best choice for now. The second gym had yet to open, so there would be a chance Gloria could meet Sonia and Leon again. In order to head to the Water Gym, they needed to go through the Wild Area again. 

Walking on route 5 to the city, Gloria was attacked from behind by someone. She looked behind her, seeing Leon smiling brightly at her. "Gloria!" he yelled in excitement, hugging her tight. "You didn't watch the match!" he pouted, looking Gloria in the eyes. 

Gloria but her lips. "Y-Yea! I had something to do!" she told him. "Anyways, since you're here, why won't we book a room?" she asked. Leon nodded and the two walked to the hotel. "How was it? Your first gym battle?" Gloria started, looking at the boy. 

"It was really exciting! My Pokemons came in a clutch, but we managed to win!" Leon replied with a big smile. "Everyone was cheering so loudly, I loved it! It gave me a lot of wild feelings, like I'm some sort of hero!" he continued. Gloria smiled as she listened to him telling his story, seeing him glow as he happily told her how he battled the gym leader.

It reminded her of Hop when he started to tell her about his legend at the start of their journey. Seeing Leon do the same when he was a young child, no one could deny the fact they were pretty similar. They both were passionate about their goals. 

"Oh! Gloria!" a little girl from afar yelled. It was Sonia running with a young Nessa behind her. Gloria ran up to Sonia and scooped her up in a big Bewear hug. "Sonia! You won your first challenge as well, didn't you?" she said and put the girl down on the floor. 

Sonia nodded, proudly showing her badge. "We're off now to the Water Gym. Have you booked a room yet?" she asked. Gloria shook her head. 

"We're about to. Maybe now we could share a room together?" she said. Sonia nodded. "We could book a room with three beds, so your new friend here could also join in on the girls sleepover," she said. 

Nessa nodded, holding Gloria's hand. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to the hotel!" she said and pulled Gloria along with her. 

Leon stopped them. He looked upset as he held Gloria's sweater, not letting go when Sonia tried to get his hands off her. 

"I want to be in it too!" he whined, pulling Gloria to him. "It's not fair how you always get to hang out with Gloria!"

"You can't join us, you're a boy. Boys and girls can't sleep in the same room!" Sonia argued, grabbing Gloria's other arm and pulling it. Leon resisted, pulling even harder. Gloria felt like her limbs were almost being ripped off. 

"Guys guys! Stop pulling me, it hurts!" Gloria yelled, trying to shake the two kids off. "What about this then, Leon? We can spend the next day together while I spend the night with Sonia and her friend. We can hang out after you got your Water Gym badge," Gloria said, hoping they would agree to the plan. Leon looked at the ground, eyes narrowing. 

"Okay…" he muttered and let go. Gloria sighed and hugged Leon. "We're going to have a lot of fun together, alright?" she smiled and flicked his head. "Now, let's go and book the rooms or else there won't be many left," she said. 

After booking a room for the night and getting a room with three beds, the girls all laid their stuff on the ground. "I'll be taking a bath, what about you girls?" Gloria asked as she grabbed her pajamas and a towel. 

"We'll go in later!" Sonia yelled as she turned on the TV. Gloria giggled and went in the bathroom. 

  
  


Leon's pov. 

It was a coincidence that Leon had the room next to the girls. But at least it was convenient, since he didn't need to find the room himself, and get lost again. 

What he didn't expect were two other guys in the room. One was Raihan and the other was also a challenger. Apparently there weren't enough rooms as many tourists started to book their rooms, so now people have to share the rooms with each other. The staff members did make sure guys share room with guys and girls share rooms with girls. The other guy, who looked really down for some reason, introduced himself as Piers. 

Piers came from Spikemuth and he didn't seem like he had any goals. Leon placed his stuff on his bed. "Well, this is a nice surprise! I thought I would spend my night alone," he laughed. "I have to warn you though, next door are my three friends. They're having a girls night, so they're surely going to be loud," he whispered. 

Raihan smirked. "Why not eavesdrop on them? Is that older girl there as well? Her name's Gloria, right?" he asked. Leon nodded. The two boys started to walk up to the wall before turning to face Piers. "Are you joining Piers?" Raihan asked. 

"Why would I? That's just dumb," Piers replied, tucking himself in. "Tell them to quiet down when they're too loud, I'm sleeping," he yawned and closed his eyes. 

Leon and Raihan looked at each other and shrugged. 

  
  


Nessa's pov. 

"Sooo, do you have a boyfriend?" Sonia asked, straight after Gloria went out of the bath. 

"Huh? Uh? What?" Gloria stuttered, blushing. "I don't have one," she replied shyly, scratching her cheek with her finger. "I mean, I hardly have time for a boyfriend," she laughed. 

"No way, but you're so nice!" Nessa gasped. "Is it because you didn't want to date someone or because you haven't found the right one?" she asked. 

"I haven't found the right one," Gloria laughed. "And what about you guys? Do you guys have any guys you liked?" she teased. 

"The only guy I know is Leon and he's not my type," Sonia replied, scrunching her face. Nessa couldn't help but laugh at the expression. 

"Well, I know this guy named Milo. But I don't think I like him in that way as well. He is pretty nice though," Nessa said, thinking very hard, "If I wanted to be with someone, I would want to be with someone that I can have fun with. Extra points if that person is into fashion," she said.

"Oh me too! I like someone my own age with similar interests like me! But a guy that loves fashion is pretty rare, since most of them want to be manly," Sonia agreed. "What about you Gloria? What type of guy do you like?" she asked. 

"I guess older guys, maybe older brother types," Gloria replied, humming. "They need to be passionate with what they love and don't let people control what they do. And they need to be taller than me," she said. 

"Hmm, that does sound nice," Nessa replied. "I mean, the last thing I wanted to date is a pushover," she said. 

  
  


Gloria's pov.

Gloria nodded. The three girls laughed as they continued talking for the rest of the night. After the clock hit one, both Sonia and Nessa were asleep. Gloria opened the balcony door and peered at the city below. It was a beautiful sight to see. 

Gloria noticed how the lights from next to her just flicked off and she chuckled. Looking up at the cloudy sky, Gloria wondered what the people in her timeline were doing. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think the boys remembered her type? (の‿‿の)


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say it again, I'm bad at accents.

*

PAST

——— pov.

Aah Galar, the region that was once a monarchy. Oh how I would die to see it happen all again. People will worship me and I will be their hero. 

Away with the chairman, the challenges. Away with everything! There's no hero in my perfect world, only a king that rules everything! 

I closed my eyes, snickering at my perfect world. Just one step, only one step. 

I looked through my window, watching children play on the street. Looking around, I noticed one particular girl. She had orange hair and white heart accessories on it. She looked so cute, so adorable. 

Maybe I could make her my queen. 

  
  
  


Gloria's pov.

Gloria opened her eyes to see Nessa hovering over her. Her back was hurting for some reason and she groaned, trying to push herself up. She sneezed a few times, confused why it was so hot today despite the cold weather. 

Nessa, who was above her, started to talk to Gloria. But unfortunately for the older girl, she couldn't understand. With a weak smile, Gloria replied that she was alright. 

_ Where am I? _ Gloria thought, holding her head in pain. For some reason, she was on the balcony of the hotel.  _ Did I sleep here? _ was the question she asked herself. 

Never had she thought that she would do something as stupid as that. This wasn't like her at all. Gloria could also remember she went in the bedroom and lied next to the girls. 

"You were sleepwalking," Nessa explained to her a frown. "We had to stop you before you climbed off the balcony. Thankfully you did lay down on the ground, as uncomfortable as that may be." After she explained what was going on, Nessa touched Gloria's forehead "You don't have a fever, thank goodness," she sighed in relief. 

"Where's Sonia?" Gloria asked once she realized the future professor was absent. 

"Sonia went out to grab some stuff in the Pokemon centre. She should be back around twelve. Are you alright? Your back doesn't hurt a lot, does it?" Nessa asked. 

Gloria smiled, feeling a bit warmer. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for stopping me for my unconscious attempt to climb off the balcony," she laughed, patting Nessa on the head. "You're a good hero for doing that," she smiled. 

Nessa blushed, pushing Gloria's hand away. "I-It's nothing much. Anyways! You should be careful! It's obvious your sleepwalking is dangerous. Did… did anything like this ever happened before?" the young girl asked. 

Her question made Gloria think. She never recalled any of her friends telling her that she sleepwalked, nor was she aware of any incidents that caused any of her closer friends to worry about her once she lost conscious. 

Although she did remember one time that Hop wouldn't leave her room out of worry. But she never understood why he was so worried. Maybe she sleepwalked? Who knows. 

Shaking her head, Gloria replied "Not that I know of. None of my friends told me I sleepwalked." 

Gloria could see the worry show in Nessa's eyes and tried to sooth it with a smile. "Don't worry, this won't happen anymore," she reassured, flicking Nessa on her head playfully. 

Sonia then walked in with bag. Behind her were the guys, who didn't seem to know anything of the situation. Gloria was relieved because of that. She didn't want more people to worry about her. 

Gloria stood up, feeling her back hurting a bit. She hit her back with her fist, acting like nothing's wrong. "And who's this?" Gloria asked as she looked at the younger version of Piers. 

Piers had short black and white hair. He was covered in bandages and this worried Gloria as she noticed that there were still some fresh wounds. Piers didn't reply much, only telling her his name. 

Gloria always had a slight feeling that Piers had a rough upbringing, but she never expected him to be living in such a rough condition. 

Gloria started to grab some medication from her bag. "Hey Piers," she started, gently pulling the boy to her. "Where did you get all these wounds? Are you alright?" she asked. Piers flinched underneath her as she applied some medication on him.

"That's none of your business," he growled, hissing in pain. 

Gloria sighed. "Well, then I make it my business. You shouldn't get into fights, it's dangerous," she scolded. 

"He's from Spikemuth, fights happen there all the time," Raihan told Gloria. "You shouldn't worry about him, he's used to this. Besides, telling him to stop fighting is stupid."

Gloria bit the inside of her cheek. Spikemuth before Piers became a gym leader was known for its violence nature. Not many people live in there. Looking at Piers, she noticed him holding back a glare. 

"So what if it's a violent place? Piers is a child, like the rest of you. He needs to have a childhood, to have fun. So telling him to stop fighting, or at least try to stop fighting isn't stupid," Gloria replied with a frown. 

"I heard from my mum that people got hospitalized a lot in Spikemuth. It's a scary place, with many people who terrorize others. What if he is also one of those people," Sonia argued. "Anyways, I don't feel comfortable around him," she crossed her arms. The others agreed.

Gloria noticed Piers holding back even more. She sighed and shook her head. "You guys are judging a book by it's cover. Tell me, did Piers here hurt any of you? Did he threaten, scream, talk down on you guys? No, I don't believe so. I expected better of you guys, bringing this boy down because of his background. Do you know how people turn bad? It's because they were shunned, hurt or raised in the wrong ways. You guys label him as the bad guy without even knowing him. I'll be leaving with Piers now, use this time to reflect on yourself," Gloria scolded. 

She smiled at Piers, who looked up at her with wide eyes. "Let's go Piers," she said and took his hand. The two of them left the hotel. 

"Why did you help me?" Piers asked, head still low. "That orange haired girl is right. I could be dangerous. It's not good to be around me," he mumbled. 

"I believe you. I belief that you aren't bad. Sonia, that girl, only said those things because she heard it from others. I don't blame her for thinking that either. But I don't see you as someone dangerous. You're still a child, growing up and learning new things," Gloria said. 

"Thank you," Piers said softly. "You're very nice."

_ Poor boy, was he treated like that even in my timeline? Marnie told me that her brother was treated normally, so how come they treat him differently this time? Did I cause this? _ Gloria thought as she looked at the quiet kid. _ I wish I could help him with something. Piers loves music and he did taught me to play the guitar. Maybe I could cheer him up with some music?  _

"Um… Gloria?" Piers called out to her, looking unsure. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. 

"Nothing nothing! Hey Piers, do you like music?" Gloria asked. Piers nodded at that, looking confused. 

"I like music as well. Maybe we can play some music together?" she asked. 

"Sure. What instruments do you play?" Piers asked, no longer hiding. While his face may be stoic, his eyes were shining. 

"I can play a little bit of the guitar. Someone I care about taught me how to play it," Gloria replied with a giggle. 

Piers grabbed her hand and pulled her to one of the music shops. Gloria never knew there was one in Hulbury, not that she complained. 

  
  


Raihan's pov. 

"What's with her? We only told the truth," Raihan sighed. "She overreacted. How stupid." Raihan looked at the street from the balcony, seeing Piers and Gloria walking to one of the shops. 

"I.. I think Gloria was right. We don't know Piers well. I should apologize," Sonia said. 

"Apologize? Why apologize to him? He's from Spikemuth! Their crime rate is the biggest out of all the cities! In fact, Gloria should apologize to us for not understanding," Raihan clapped back. 

"But still! We antagonized someone we hardly knew!" Sonia argued. 

"Then Piers should take it like all the punches he already took!" Raihan started to yell, shocking Sonia. 

"Y-You don't understand them!" Sonia yelled back, this time shocking Raihan. 

"Hey hey! Calm down you two. And I'm with Sonia with this. We don't know Piers and Gloria was really angry with us. Maybe you should put yourself in Piers's shoes," Nessa tried to calm down the situation. 

This was frustrating Raihan, who stormed out of the hotel room. He ran out of the hotel, going after Gloria and Piers. 

He ran to the street where the two were previously, hearing music played in one of the stores. Raihan looked through the window, seeing Gloria play music with Piers. 

The sight surprised him. Piers was smiling, laughing and having fun playing. Raihan flinched when Gloria noticed him. 

Raihan had no other choice than to enter the music store. He made eye contact with Piers, who was shocked to see him. Raihan grumbled, approaching Gloria. 

"What are you two doing?" he asked, avoiding eye contact. 

"We're playing music! Piers is really good at the guitar! He told me he wanted to make music for his little sister, isn't that adorable?" Gloria explained. She hugged Piers, who froze from the sudden hug. 

Raihan didn't reply. What Piers told her could very much be a lie to get Gloria on his side. Raihan then smiled, he had a plan. 

If Piers really had a little sister, then he could let him and the others meet her. 

"Oh? You have a little sister? Can we meet her?" he asked. The way he made it sound was so suspicious, but fortunately for him, Piers nodded. 

"The only problem is that you have to go to Spikemuth, if that's okay with you and the rest," he said. 

Raihan put his arms behind his head, smiling. "There's no problem! I'll tell the others," he smiled brightly. He left the two where they were and ran back to meet up with the rest. 

  
  


Nessa's pov. 

Nessa didn't like the plan Raihan laid out to them. Piers could very well have a little sister. But then again, if he did have a little sister, who could turn out to be an angel, his and Leon's view on Piers could change. 

Gloria came up to them and told them that they would head to Spikemuth once everyone's done with the Fire gym. Nessa agreed immediately. For now, they have to focus on the challenge, not some stupid rivalry between the boys. 

"Sonia," Nessa started, noticing her friend all small. "Maybe you should apologize to Piers," she whispered. 

"What if he doesn't forgive me. I can't already forgive myself for saying those mean things," Sonia whispered back. 

Nessa sighed. "Hey Piers! Sonia wants to tell you something!" she yelled. 

"Nessa!" Sonia yelled at Nessa, betrayal shown in her eyes. 

"What is it?" Piers asked, looking at Sonia. 

Sonia took a deep breath. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said those things…" she apologized, avoiding any eye contact. 

"It's alright. I'm used to this," Piers smiled, looking a little bit relieved. 

Sonia smiled brightly once the tension was gone. "Gloria's right! You're a nice guy!" she smiled. 

Nessa didn't like the blush on Piers's face after that, stepping close to Sonia. 

  
  


Gloria's pov. 

Seeing Sonia apologize to Piers and Piers forgiving her, Gloria was glad it ended well. The strange thing that bothered her was that Raihan wanted to visit Spikemuth. It was out of nowhere and was too suspicious. Did Raihan not believe her when she told him Piers had a little sister? Then again, she knew about Marnie before all this, so for someone who didn't know Piers, it would be understandable. 

_ Wait, I was supposed to stop chairman Rose, why am I dwelling on their things? _ Gloria realized, her smile fading.  _ I have been busy with Piers, that I completely ignored the fact that Rose was still doing his things.  _

_ The wishing stars have been collected, but that doesn't mean it will stop Rose. Macro Cosmos are still doing their things. Now think, think Gloria. Chairman Rose loves to go out in disguise, even though everyone can recognize him. I remember chairman Rose liked that one popular seafood restaurant, maybe I should check it out, _ Gloria thought. 

She looked at the kids and then at the money she had with her. Being a former champion, she sure got a lot of money. Clapping her hands, Gloria got the attention from all everyone, who looked at her. 

"I'm hungry, let's go eat some delicious food. I heard there's a seafood restaurant around here, so why not go there? Food's on me," she suggested.

Nessa's eyes started to shine. "Is it what I think it is?" she asked. Gloria nodded, which made Nessa jump up and down from excitement.

"Then let's go! I can't wait to tell you guys about the dishes!" she said and pulled Sonia along with her. Gloria ran behind the two girls, urging the guys to join in.

They raced to the restaurant, with Gloria winning. She let the kids inside the restaurant and called for a table for six. The restaurant owner looked at Gloria skeptically, but it seemed to fade once she realized something.

Gloria sat down, telling the kids to behave. Rose wasn't in the restaurant, buy there did seem to be a reservation ready. It was on the same place Gloria sat when chairman Rose invited her, Hop , Victor and Sonia to talk about the Dynamax phenomenon. 

Gloria let the children order their food first before ordering her own. The dishes looked very appetizing. As they were waiting for their own dishes, Rose and Oleana walked in. 

Rose was surprised to see Gloria and a bunch of other kids, including Sonia and Leon. "Oh, I didn't expect you guys to be here as well," was the first thing he said. 

"And you as well, Gloria," he smiled. 

Gloria smiled back. "I'm here to treat the kids before they do the third challenge," she explained. "I believe that reserved table must be yours then, chairman," she pointed at the table with the board 'reserved' on it. 

"It is indeed my table. But I hope you don't mind me joining with you guys. I feel like it's more enjoyable this way," he said.

Gloria shook her head. "I don't mind. In fact, I'm honored to have the chairman join the table," she said and created a space for the seventh person. 

Oleana stood behind Gloria, who ignored her intense stare. 

"So, what do you think of Galar?" Rose asked. 

"I think it's very big. There are still some places I haven't visited, but even so, the place is full of the wild, which is very exciting. The cities are very beautiful and well," Gloria replied. 

"I see, I'm glad you think so," chairman Rose said. "Then, you must know about the Dynamax as well. Since you have a Dynamax band on you," Rose pointed out. 

Gloria looked at her wrist. "Oh my friend told me about Dynamaxing. I have hers actually. In return she has my mega evolution band," Gloria explained.

"Mega evolution? What's that?" Sonia asked, suddenly interested. 

"Mega evolution is almost like a next evolution of fully evolved Pokemon. Pokemons can have one mega evolution or two, for example Charizard has two of them. Mega evolutions can make the Pokemon stronger and even make them change their stats. It's very cool how they did it," Gloria explained. 

"So my Charmander can have two mega evolutions?" Leon asked, hope shown in his eyes. 

Gloria nodded her head. "Yes, BUT, you need a mega stone for that," she said. 

"You're very interesting, Gloria," chairman Rose laughed. "For someone who looked like she's a native to the Galar region, you really are from Kalos, huh. Why did you come to Galar, if you don't mind answering," he asked. 

"I am here for something important. But this matter is something I want to talk to you about, in private," she smiled. 

Rose smiled back, ending with them just silently staring at each other. Oleana coughed to snap them out of it. 

"I can arrange a date for the two of you to talk converse in private. What day would be better for you, miss Gloria?" she asked. 

"I would like to talk to the chairman once these guys are done with their fourth badge," Gloria replied. 

As everyone was finished with their food, two police officers came in. "Everyone, please stand where you're standing. There's an attack going on outside!" they yelled. 

Gloria looked out from the window and noticed a lot of wild Pokemon going ruckus. 

_ This never happened before, _ she thought in shock. Gloria gritted her teeth and ran past the officers. 

"Cinderace, use Pyro Ball!"

  
  


*

FUTURE

  
  


Gloria's pov. 

"Hey, don't you think everyone's been treating me differently?" Gloria asked. She became more worried once Hop and Victor looked at each other. 

"I have noticed that things were off as well. Apparently you reminded them of someone they knew years ago. She even had the same name as you, I believe," Hop explained. 

"Okay, that's both weird and creepy. I hope they won't treat me differently because of that girl," Gloria said. 

"Sadly, I think they will. Lee's already being weird with you and he seemed to be plotting something with Sonia. The only ones who don't seem to know you are the Fighting and Ghost gym leaders," Hop explained. 

Gloria felt uneasy for some reason. She didn't want to admit it as well, but there's this feeling of familiarity when it comes to them, even though she never met them before. 

  
  


Piers's pov. 

"Hey boss, are you alright? You've been staring at that picture for a long time," one of the Team Yell grunts asked Piers, who stared at a picture of him and Gloria. 

It was taken by Gloria and magically appeared in her hand. Then she handed him the thing, showing her and him inside it. 

Everyone else was in it as well, even chairman Rose. Piers had the sudden urge to give the picture to his friends. 

He left Spikemuth, telling his grunts that he needed to leave somewhere. 

Leon had arranged an important meeting between the older gym leaders, excluding Bea and Allister. He used the Corviknight taxi to go to Motostoke, where the next gym was. 

"You're here Piers," Leon sighed in relief. "Now, let's start with the meeting. Piers, Gloria had come back. But she seemed to have forgotten about all of us," Leon informed him. 

Piers was shocked to hear the news. Then relief and at last, confusion. 

"But, wasn't Gloria supposed to be dead?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain the new villain. 
> 
> His name will not be revealed until later chapters.   
> This person's motive is to have a centralized monarchy, just like how France was with Louis XIV. Except this time he won't let anyone near him. His plan is to make a region where he rules over everything. 
> 
> I'm not planning to make Chairman Rose the real villain of this story. He has good intentions, but executed them at the wrong time. 
> 
> The ancestors of the 'heroes' will also play a part in this. The Pokemon I will fully exclude is Calryrex, because I don't know the Pokemon very well.


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things happened.

*

FUTURE

Pier's pov.

Piers's question was soon answered by Leon, who told him that Gloria didn't die. It was confusing to the Dark type gym leader, who had sworn she did die. He saw it happen. He saw that green Pokemon steal her away. 

"So, you're telling me that Gloria didn't die? Then where did she go off that day?" he asked, to make sure he heard it right. "Besides, she was swallowed in by that white light out of nowhere," he added. 

Gloria couldn't be alive. Or else she would have aged or at least looked different. But in those years he knew her, she had hardly changed at all. Piers looked at Sonia for some confirmation. Aside from Leon, she knew Gloria the best. 

"Piers, have you ever wondered why Gloria suddenly appeared in our lives? What was her goal? Was it to stop Eternatus? And how did she find out about the Pokemon in the first place?" Sonia asked him. 

They were all questions he had thought about as well, but he never had the courage to ask Gloria himself. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what he knew about the girl.

She acted like they were friends for a long time. She also seemed to shine even more when he mentioned he had a little sister. It was also strange how she immediately went to the topic of music. 

"When I first met her and when she took me out, she was so friendly with me. I never thought why she would trust me so easily, considering I came from Spikemuth," he answered. "But now that I'm thinking about that day, it felt off. Those questions you asked me, Sonia, they were questions I had in my mind as well. But right now, asking this Gloria about those questions won't work," he continued. 

"And why is that?" Nessa asked, raising her brow. "We have a lot of evidence. Everyone here knows Gloria," she added. 

Piers sighed and shook his head. While it may be true that they had a lot of evidence, even more with the picture he had with him, the nagging thought that this Gloria and that Gloria weren't the same people still bothered him. "This Gloria just started her journey, while the Gloria we knew seemed to have finished her journey. Besides, wasn't she a year older than the one who just started? Not to mention, the Gloria we knew was from Kalos, not Galar," he argued. 

"She's not from Kalos. Gloria told me she came from Galar, but she never pinpointed where exactly she came from. Now I know that she's from Postwick, which could explain why she was there in the first place," Rose butted in. His words seemed to have struck something in Leon and Sonia.

"That house! It's the house the current Gloria lives in! Sonia, you remember that vacant house, right?! That just pieces those two girls even more together!" he yelled, shaking Sonia who slapped his hand away. 

"I know! Stop shaking me Leon!" Sonia screamed and sighed. 

"House? Postwick? Is she perhaps friends with your brother?" Piers asked Leon, who nodded to his questions. 

"Best friends actually. They're so close that he refused to tell me, his dear brother whom he looks up to, about Gloria. Even his close friend Victor didn't want to tell me about Gloria. Both boys are very overprotective over her. Gloria herself seemed to be the happiest whenever she was with them, which irks me to he honest," Leon replied with a grumble. 

Piers hummed. If he remembered correctly, his little sister also made friends with a girl named 'Gloria'. Maybe she's the same Gloria. He then remembered something important. He grabbed out a picture from his pocket and handed it to Sonia, who gasped when she looked at it.

"When did you get this picture? How did you even get it in the first place?" she asked. 

"Gloria gave it to me after she snapped it and then you know happened. But we shouldn't show it to her right now. Maybe wait till she finished the challenge. In the meantime, we could investigate how she even got traveled back in time. Do you guys remember that green mysterious Pokemon? The one that swallowed Gloria? Sonia, do you know about it?" he asked. 

Sonia crossed her arms and sighed. "I do remember it. It had a small body. A green little Pokemon that can let people travel back in time. But I don't remember any Pokemon that had the ability to do that. However, I do remember something when I looked into the books of myths."

"I believe its name was Celebi."

  
  


*

PAST

Gloria's pov.

Dodging any attacks aimed at her, Gloria made sure everyone was alright. Much to her relief they were all in buildings. Having spend so many times in the Wild Area, she knew how to go through something like this with ease. 

"Cinderace! Use Pyro Ball again! Dusknoir, use Shadow Ball!" Gloria ordered. Her Pokemons roared as they used their moves. Many wild Pokemons have fainted, but some remained. 

The ones that remained were pretty strong. A sense of thrill ran through her and she couldn't help but smirk. Strong Pokemons meant better fights and she won't let it be all for nothing.

"Goodra! Come out!" she yelled. "Use Drago Meteor!" she screamed. 

Goodra screeched, using the move she's ordered to do. The remaining wild Pokemons fainted, giving victory to Gloria. She breathed a sigh of relief, calling her Pokemons back in their pokeballs. Gloria thanked them, putting them back in her pocket. 

Gloria wiped off her sweat, sighing deeply. She approached one of the Pokemons and started to look for something off on them. Wild Pokemons causing havoc in the city was weird. No wild Pokemon would go all the way in a city, especially when they know they would be captured. 

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, joining her with checking the fainted Pokemon. 

"I'm looking for a chip or a mark. It's the only explanation why they went out of control," she replied, eyes still on the fainted Pokemon. 

She gritted her teeth when she found out they didn't have any marks nor chips on them. None of them had it. This frustrated Gloria, who ordered that the fainted Pokemons should all be brought to the Pokecenter. 

Gloria called out her Cinderace. "Hey Cinderace, can you look around if there are any more Wild Pokemon?" she asked. Her Cinderace nodded and hopped away. She then turned around to face the kids. "I'll be staying here and looking for the cause of this. You guys continue you're gym challenge," she said. 

"Huh?? But what about you?" Sonia asked. 

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'll be watching you guys," she smiled and ruffled Sonia's hair. "But right now I can't join you guys. I hope you guys understand," she smiled. 

Gloria smiled even wider when they nodded, albeit a bit disappointed. Gloria turned to face Rose. "Has this ever happened before?" she asked. 

Rose shook his head. "No, it's also new for me," he replied. Gloria nodded. 

"I think we should have a talk right now. If that's alright with you. I wanted to wait a bit longer, but if in the future, more and more Pokemons get out of control, then it won't be as safe anymore," Gloria said. 

"Alright, let's go to somewhere more secluded," Rose agreed. 

  
  
  
  


Rose brought Gloria to a more secretive place. Where rarely anyone comes through. Gloria sighed. She honestly didn't want to confront Rose this fast, but what other choice did she have?

  
  


"It's already obvious that I'm not from Kalos, am I right?" she started. When Rose nodded to her question, she continued, "Indeed, I am from Galar. But not from this time. I came from the future, where you awakened Eternatus due to your impatience," she smiled. 

Rose's eyes widened. "I see, so that's why you're in the mine," he replied. 

Gloria called out her Eternatus, telling it to sit down. "I was sent back in time for a reason. At first I guessed it was to stop you from awakening Eternatus in the future. And here I am. I believe I'll go back in my own timeline once this Eternatus is stopped," she explained. 

"And how do you plan to stop it? Even if I'm not the one awakening it, it would still wake up itself," Rose asked. "I'm not sure what your plan here is, Gloria, but you have to realize that Galar is slowly dying. Either from this Eternatus or something else. The reason why I'm gathering wishing stars and creating gym challenges is to pick out the strongest ones to defeat it," Rose explained. 

Gloria's eyes widened. "What?" she said in shock. 

"You said that I was impatient in the future. I don't think I chose to do it on my own accord. Someone must have convinced me. My initial plan was to pick many strong trainers, up to around twenty and fight against Eternatus so we could stop it from destroying our region. And besides, it seemed like the plan did succeed, didn't it? I don't know how far in the future you came from, but seeing that you already captured Eternatus, I think my plan did work," Rose smiled. 

Gloria froze. Rose's plan does sound like something he came up with. And he did turn himself in after the whole thing. True, she did catch Eternatus and stopped the history from repeating the same tragedy. And because Eternatus wasn't stopped before she became a challenger, that Victor and Hop realized they were the heroes. Did she really want to change the future? 

"You've become awfully silent," Rose commented. 

"I do believe that that was your plan. You did turn yourself in after the incident. But something is odd about this. I really thought I was send back in time to stop you. I was wrong this time. BUT, you shouldn't awaken Eternatus very early. Someone who was supposed to be the strongest almost had their life stolen away. I can't tell you who exactly it is. But your choice had almost destroyed Galar," Gloria warned. 

"I see. Thank you for the warning. I wasn't aware I would be that reckless in the future," Rose bowed. 

"You're an interesting girl, you know that Gloria. For someone to be traveling back in time and telling me about the dangers of my choice, I am grateful," he smiled. 

Gloria smiled. "Now that that's done. I think I should be heading back into my own time, shouldn't I?" Gloria smiled. 

Eternatus shook its head, nudging Gloria. "What is it?" Gloria asked. "Wait, that's not what I'm here for? What are you talking ab-" 

Gloria trailed off, looking behind her.

There was the green Pokemon again. She looked at Rose, who had stepped back and was ready to throw his pokemons. 

The green Pokemon flew towards Gloria. It eyes looked saddened, as if it's been traumatized by something. Gloria reached her hand out to it, touching its cheek. 

A soft voice reached her ear. 

'Stop the Centrals. They're the real threat,' it spoke in her mind. The Pokemon then flew away, leaving Gloria there in shock. 

She looked at Rose, who was just as confused as she was. 

Who were the Centrals?

  
  
  


???'s pov. 

"Your Highness, there seemed to be a new threat," said one of my helpers. "It's a young girl, whose records I could not find. She didn't seem to be one of the challengers, nor did she look like she came from Galar," he informed. 

I looked at the picture of the girl. She looked awfully strong. Unfortunately she wasn't as beautiful as that young girl. Aah, that young girl. My stomach flutters at the thought of her being my wife. 

Once I become the leader, the king, the one and only, no one would say no to me. 

I looked at the massive amount of Wild Pokemons I've caught. They were all trained to perfection. My plan would be finished faster if it wasn't for that meddling nuisance. 

"Find that girl and kill her. We don't need anyone like her in our perfect world," I ordered. 

Wait for me my dear Sonia, you will be mine soon.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Sonia


End file.
